Air sampling systems for microbiological analysis are known that consist of an air delivery unit and of a collector head. Systems for this purpose are sold, for example, by the company called Umweltanalytik Holbach GmbH. Particles can be collected, for example by means of slot jet impingement, on adhesively coated slides. After the particles have been collected, the slides are removed, sent to the analysis site and examined microscopically there, and the deposited microorganisms are identified and counted.
These air sampling systems or air analysis systems require a relatively high outlay, both in terms of the equipment and also in terms of the amount of work.
DE 102 32 850 A1 discloses a mobile analyzing device for gas analysis. Sample quantities of the gas are brought into contact with an analyte in order to trigger an analysis reaction and can be condensed to the liquid phase by means of a thermocouple and then analyzed.